Danni Asturias
Danni, a character from the It Lives Beneath book, is a resident of Pine Springs and one of your love interests. She is first seen in Chapter 2, though her name is not revealed until Chapter 4. Appearance Danni has braided brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. She wears a yellow blouse, a pair of blue shorts, and a black jacket with teal and brown lines. Personality Danni is one of a few residents of Pine Springs who believes that something is wrong in the town. She has been conducting her own investigations into the drownings and believes that they aren't accidents. She's also wary of the police because of their dismissal of her findings, hence her initial uneasiness with Parker. She has a soft spot for animals, as shown by her interactions with the otter. She cares a lot about her family, and can even betray the group in Chapter 11, if her nerve is low enough after being promised that her family would be safe. Chapters It Lives It Lives Beneath *Chapter 2: Out of Your Depth *Chapter 4: In Hot Water *Chapter 5: Gone Fishing *Chapter 6: All Hands on Deck *Chapter 7: Hidden Depths *Chapter 8: The Floodgates *Chapter 9: Any Port in a Storm *Chapter 10: Still Waters *Chapter 11: Sinking Feeling *Chapter 12: Riptide *Chapter 13: Hell or High Water *Chapter 14: Under Pressure *Chapter 15: Sink or Swim *Chapter 17: Fishticks (Determinant) Relationships Main Character Danni is one of your love interests. You bond over believing that something is wrong in Pine Springs. In Chapter 7, you have the option to get closer in a premium scene. She opens up more about how her parents are financially struggling and her insecurities about her work as a photographer. You also have the option to kiss her. In Chapter 14, depending on how much you romance her, you will have the option to listen to her tell you that she loves you. Parker Shaw Danni is skeptical of Parker and thinks he's untrustworthy due to the police brushing off her concerns in the past. After spending more time with him during MC and Tom's visit to Westchester, she and Parker tend to disagree over strategy due to her tendency to charge into situations without regard for the law, while Parker likes to go about things in a calm and lawful manner. Danni also likes to tease Parker about various things like his awkward reaction to seeing an otter or bribing a dock security guard to get a peek at the cameras for footage on the cult. Despite their fairly different personalities, they are shown to care for one another and share a common goal of getting to the bottom of the supernatural occurrences in Pine Springs. If Parker leaves your group due to low nerve score, Danni takes the lead for the group second to you. In Chapter 17, if both Danni and Parker survive and if Parker hasn't left the group, she also plans on working with him to help him keep peace in the town. Other Looks Danni Full View.png|Full view Danni Dress.png|Dress Danni Dress Full View.png|Full view of dress Danni Swimsuit.png|Swimsuit Danni Lingerie.jpg|Lingerie Trivia *In Chapter 4, it is revealed that she is a love interest for the main character since they can flirt with her and gain romance points. **In a premium scene of the same chapter, it is revealed that she is Latina. She mentions that she had a quinceañera, which is the celebration of a girl's 15th birthday in some Latin American countries. *In a premium scene in Chapter 10, it is revealed that she did Gymnastics in High School. *Her full first name is revealed as Daniela in Chapter 11, and her last name in Chapter 17. **Her last name Asturias is the name of a region on northwestern Spain, where the last name originated. **The surname Asturias is of Celtic origin and means "river" (it derives from the word stour). *The name Daniela is of Hebrew origin and means "God is my judge". It's the female Spanish version of the name Daniel. *In Chapter 11, if her nerve score is too low, she will betray the group. *In Chapter 17, if she survives, she will tell you that she now works for ClickIt as a photojournalist since they were impressed by her report on the events that happened in Pine Springs. **She will also reveal that her parents are covered under her new insurance, which means that her father is able to have his back surgery. Danni is also able to help them out with their mortgage payments. Category:Characters Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Josephine Vance